1. Field
The following description relates to a universal motor adaptor located at the top of a motor head and lower part of motor protector system. The motor adaptor will receive electrical power through a protected cable for three phases from a surface power supply and transmit this power to a motor. For example, this will adopt separated phase connection terminals for three electrical cable leads to an Electrical Submersible Pump (ESP) motor, which provides a more reliable electrical connection.
2. Description of Related Art
In submergible crude oil pumping systems, the system's components including the pump, motor, tubing, and related mechanical features are disposed within a well casing in a bore hole typically in or beneath the oil well underground, commonly at distances from one to two kilometers under the earth's surface.
It is quite common for some of this equipment to break down during operation, requiring work stoppage and repair, or the introduction of new pumping systems into the bore hole. Engineers and oil service companies are constantly reviewing pumping systems and related operations to improve their efficiency and reliability.
In a typical application, ESP systems will be installed at the lower end of tubing string in a casing of well. The ESP system is powered through a power cable attached to the tubing from the surface to the down hole motor. The power cable is typically connected to the motor via an electrical connector, which is located at the end of the power cable. The connector is designed functionally for the power transmission and sealing between well fluid and motor oil. Due to the harsh down hole environment, the connector has been one of the major parts for system reliability.
Traditionally, ESP motors use a motor lead extension to supply electrical power. Motor lead extensions include the flat cable with three conductors wrapped by metal armor and a pothead type of connection flange at the end of the cable. The ESP motor is equipped with a connection port at the head part of the motor for motor lead extension. Due to the limited space, a compact design for a motor lead extension access to the side of the motor head is desired. Even though this type of connection has been used in most ESP applications, a high percentage of failures is typical.